The Idiocy of Pickup Lines
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Axel was just a bored guy who needed to make things interesting. But, honestly, would his pick-up lines even have an effect?


**

* * *

**

A/N: Hi, yet again, since I am rather bored today. XP This is a little one-shot I wrote a few months ago, so I must apologize right off the bat for its disappointing shortness. Then again, it isn't called a one-shot for nothing.

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH.**

* * *

**The Idiocy of Pick-up Lines**

Axel watched Namine as the young artist selected a red colored pencil to utilize for one of her forced drawings that Marluxia told her to create. She filled in the blank white that was Sora's shorts on the sketchbook page as she squinted to ensure their perfection. If the whole sketch proved less than perfect, Marluxia would admonish her by revoking her meal privileges. For, really, the Assassin was just that cruel and just that sadistic.

Yawning, Axel settled his boredom by idly playing with one of his chakrams, his emerald eyes honed in on Namine. What could he do to impress her without all the mushy stuff involved? And why did she cast such a bewitching spell on him like that by merely appearing innocent and child-like?

He thought he had an idea as she replaced the red pencil in the box and took out a canary yellow one. Every girl usually fell for this, he was certain, so why not give it a try? Maybe, he could earn her attention.

He sauntered over to the table that served as Namine's work place, smirking from pride at the impending success of his plan. For, all his plans worked—ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. Axel awaited the surely adorable smile he would see that would light up the prisoner's face.

"Hey, Namine."

She dropped her pencil, somewhat startled, proceeding to glare at the man who played sentry for the moment.

"What?" the sour reply came.

Scratching his head awkwardly, Axel knew that he was off to an agonizing start; he had to step up his game.

And so, with his confident sneer still plastered on his face, he told her, "Are you a ticket, because you got 'fine' written all over you."

Namine's mouth fell open with revulsion. A pick-up line? Why would he say something as abominable as a lame excuse for a remark? She figured Axel was above that.

Displeased, she inevitably returned to her arduous labor as she took up the colored pencil to shade in Sora's ridiculously large shoes with care.

The redhead was most definitely taken aback. How come that line didn't charm her like he thought it should? Irritated, he retreated back to his corner of the room and watched her again with more exasperated green orbs. Then, he realized that he currently behaved like a spoiled rotten child by sulking like this. He would attempt to impress her again, that's all.

After all, who could imagine Number Eight surrendering after one little setback? So, thinking of another remark to fire Namine's way, he wandered back to her table.

She rolled her azure eyes this time, expecting the worst. Axel had rather disgusted her with his flirtatious, over-confident behavior, and she would do whatever it took to deter it. Oh, how she despised his stupid hair! And those eyes...they were much too jocular for her taste. He thought he acted so much like a typical sneaky feline, that it revolted her. She loathed him, not loved him; either way, though, she could never truly express these sentiments, being a Nobody and all. Namine stared up into Axel's eyes not with approval, but of condescendence.

He himself wondered what went wrong, but desired to correct his previous error. Of course, this meant another excruciating pick-up line that the most desperate could possibly use.

"So, angel, I think Heaven's that way." He pointed toward the ivory ceiling, smirking arrogantly from this remark that he assumed suited the mood much better.

However, if anything, Namine was even more irked with him than before.

"Will you stop it already, Axel?" she asked in a surprisingly brave, explosive manner. "You are the most disgusting Nobody I have ever known in my life!"

Feigning offense, Axel crossed his arms reproachfully, bewildered at Namine's loathing toward him. "Oh, come now Namine, you really don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes, I do!" She promptly tucked her sketchbook under her arm, grabbed her box of pencils, and left without another word.

Axel knew he had done it now. This second attempt proved so dismal a failure, that it drove his main interest at the moment away from him.

Sighing with frustration, he strode briskly out the room to search for her; if she had escaped, he would never hear the end of it from Marluxia.

Luckily, she had only gone a few feet down the corridor, for he espied her resuming her artistry sitting on the cold floor.

"There you are! I thought you had escaped. If you had, you know how angry I would have gotten," he spoke in a mockingly threatening tone.

This did nothing to mollify the still infuriated Namine. "I don't care! You deserved being walked out on."

Axel arched a bemused eyebrow in response. "Oh, did I? Hmm...That is a problem, isn't it?"

Huffily breathing out her vexation, she messily scribbled inside the lines, a sketching crime she had never before committed.

She wasn't even prepared when the redhead standing before her added, "Let's get to the real reason why I used those pick-up lines on you."

Before Namine could even think twice, she felt fiery lips brush her cheek. Startled, she touched that spot, saying, "B—But...you...I...uh..."

His task completed, Axel smirked once again. "I knew you'd fall for it."

* * *

**A/N: Heh, sorry if it was kinda cheesy! XD But, I have a soft spot for Axine, and I felt like I needed to prove it SOME time. However, pick-up lines are the stupidest things ever invented, am I right?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! ^_^**


End file.
